


sometimes lifes just a fucking rom-com

by lingerl0ser



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerl0ser/pseuds/lingerl0ser
Summary: “Because we haven't spoken in like a year and you're like, resident jock, hot boy. Captain of the football team and all that shit.”“Did you just call me hot?”Stan could practically hear his smirk over the phone, “oh of-fucking-course that's what you noticed.”Stan's internal monologue disappoints him everyday, and the day he meets the new guy is no different.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 13





	sometimes lifes just a fucking rom-com

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is not edited! its 1:02 am where i am and its my second it fic of the day (last 24 hours? whatever) 
> 
> the other losers aren't mentioned in it that much, so sorry for that, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Stan loved birds. 

Some of his friends (read; Richie) favourite jokes were about Stan being a ‘bird fucker’, which was totally unfair because Stan could see the way he looked at Eddie, but even if Stan was slightly unhealthily in love with birds and unable to conceal it from the ruthless jokes, one thing he could hide was his crush. 

Stanley Uris had been in love with the same guy since the third grade, and so what if that guy happened to be his ex best friend and current high school popular guy and jock Bill Denbrough. 

They had been best friends as kids, not that they didn’t get along now, but Bill had fallen in with a different crowd and they’d just grown apart. Past Bill had been tall and weedy, he had a stutter and didn’t have many friends. He was still tall now, standing at 6’2, but he was built, and on the football team. And straight. 

And god did that depress Stan.

He wishes he could express his feelings better than ‘gay’ or ‘sad’. Normally he was eloquent and sarcastic but when he had no one to say it to there was no point. Stan was always telling his friends to get themselves together and ask each other out, but he was convinced his situation was different. 

Stan could ramble for years about Bill's sharp jawline and his abs in the changing room, but he wasn’t. Shut up, he wasn’t. He wasn’t even going to entertain the idea. He was a rational guy. A rational guy that spent hours staring at the ceiling wishing he could talk to Bill again. 

There was a new guy at school that week and Stan was having a midlife crisis. It was like there were two waying scales in his head and they were eternally typing back and forth and in the bowls were ‘childhood crush’ and ‘hot new guy’. 

I was so cringe. He literally felt like a highschool romance cliche, and the worst thing was that he didn't actually hate it. 

The arrival of Mike Hanlon really did prove that Stan had a type, hugely taller than him, could break his neck, and on the football team. He didn’t really mind but it wasn’t exactly ideal, they were the exact opposite of him and it was clearly never going to happen. He could wish though.

Surprisingly it was the next day at the school that Stan's new dream, or nightmare, actually came true. Mike sat at their lunch table. 

Not that he wanted to narrate it as a teen drama but, lunch had started like any other day. Richie and Eddie were doing whatever old married couple bickering they’d picked to do that day, Ben was staring at his age old crush, Bev the cheerleader, across the room and Stan was drawing birds with his watercolour pens. Everything was peaceful, and then a presence slid into the seat next to him.

“Hey.” The guy's voice was deep, not that it was relevant. Stan just wanted whoever it was to go away and let him draw. 

“Mm.”

“Your Stanley Uris right? I like your drawing.”

Stan snapped his sketchbook shut and looked at the guy. And holy shit. I was Michael fucking Hanlon. He opened his mouth, shut it again, and took a deep breath. “Hi. Yeah. I’m Stan. Um thanks. Your Mike?” Jesus Christ Stanley, he thought to himself, that was the least you could have said.

Nonetheless, Mike smiled at him, and god was Stan gay. “Yeah, how come you know me?”

“Seriously? You're literally brand new and you're already on the football team. You're cut out to be popular guy number one.” 

Mike laughed, like actually laughed and Stan was pretty sure his friends were gonna bully him for this later but it was whatever. What was more important to him right now was that Mike Hanlon had sat down next to him and knew who he was. His brain felt like it was full of fuzz and it was not a good look.

He laughed, “I suppose. Spent yesterday with those guys though and they're kind of bitchy. I’m not really into talking about ‘chicks’ and beer, and you seemed nice, you spent the whole of math drawing and you still got everything right. It was pretty cool.”

Did Mike just complement him? He was in complete overdrive, “Uh, yeah, thanks.” His mouth was not matching what he was trying to say right now and it was driving him insane.

“So, gonna introduce me to your friends?”

“No.”

Mike laughed again, but apparently his friends had been listening in so Richie interjected, “Honestly Stan the Man. Don’t be so rude.” He offered Mike his hand, “Richard Tozier, at your service sir.”

Eddie made the ‘shut the fuck up Richie face’, “Maybe don’t introduce yourself in the British guy voice. You're not funny.”

“Aw don’t be so bitchy Eds. You love me.”

“No shit, asshole. Your my fucking boyfriend.”

Ben coughed, “I’m Ben,” he smiled, ever the peacemaker, “nice to meet you.”

They spent the rest of the lunchtime getting to know each other, and Stan was convinced he was in love. The scales were tipping again and he was struggling, hard. Mike was just perfect in every way, but Bill was his first crush that he wasn’t exactly getting over. 

Stan couldn't stop thinking about the interaction for the rest of the day, it plagued him. Would Mike go back to sitting with the football team? What if Stan had been too boring? There were so many factors, and Stan hadn’t even considered questions beyond friendship. 

His respite came at 9pm when his mother called him down to take a call. “Hi?”

The line was silent for a moment before the person on the other end spoke, “Hi. It's Mike.”

“Oh, uh hey! How are you?” He felt like a blushing preteen girl, twisting the phone wire around his finger and hoping and praying that this wasn’t some dumb prank and he actually wanted to talk to him.

“I’m good thanks, sorry if calling you is a bit weird, i got your number off Bill.”

Ok, that through Stan off. Why the fuck did Bill Denbrough have his home phone number? “Um, no it's ok. Was there something you needed?”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out with me and one of my friends, I don’t know if you know her, Beverly Marsh?”

Stan was almost relieved, things between him and Bev were a bit weird, she was the only one that knew about his crush on Bill, and she’d found out when they’d been dating. So they weren’t the closest, but at least it wasn’t Bill himself. Stan wouldn’t know how to act. 

“I’d love to. When and where?”

“Probably around Saturday afternoon at the thrift store, Bev wants to pick some stuff up before we do anything.”

Fuck, Stan thought. His dad wasn’t gonna let him get out of another service, he’d missed last week for a movie night, “Ah. Um, I’m really sorry but I’ll be at the synagogue from like 3 till 5.”

“Oh shit, we can push it forward a few hours then. How does lunch sound?”

“Awesome.” Stanley Uris was in fucking love.

Lunch went even better than Stan had expected. They ate in a bookshop come cafe thing and he discovered that Mike worked at the library. Bev didn’t join them until after they’d eaten and it was a bit tense at first, but she was cool. 

Stan had forgotten how much he missed hanging out with her. She’d left their group at about the same time as Bill, they’d both been given an opening at moving up in the social food chain, and they had. For a while they had tried to stay in with the losers but it didn’t really last. And then all of a sudden Bill was captain of the football team and Bev was sidekick to Greta Keene. 

Mike nudged him, “You know, I didn’t know you were Jewish before you mentioned going to the synagogue.”

Stan's face was a complete ‘seriously?’ deadpan, “I literally wear a kippah to school every day.”

Mike blushed, “I probably should have noticed, when i look at you the first thing i see is the top of your head after all.”

“Oh ha ha, a short joke. How hilarious and original of you. What are you anyway, nine foot tall?”

“Only six three actually, still a lot compared to your four foot.”

“Fuck you give my five six credit.” Stan was well aware he’d lost that battle but Mike laughed anyway. He was honestly the happiest he’d been in a while. Not that he was unhappy loads, but he was practically glowing by the time he arrived at the synagogue. 

Mike had a pretty nice truck, nice meaning it worked and Stan didn’t know anything about cars, and he’d offered to drop him off. It was truly awesome and his crush was just deepening. The only issue being that Stan didn’t even know if he was straight or not. He would get relationship advice from his friends but the only people he knew that were in a relationship was Eddie and Richie. And he did not need help from that trash fire.

Once again it started with a phone call.

Stan had been home alone when he’d picked up the phone to an uncomfortably familiar voice asking for Stanley Uris.

“Speaking.”

“Oh hi Stan. It's Bill, Bill Denbrough.”

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Why was Bill Denbrough calling him. He’d compared his life to a cringy teen movie before but this was turning into a fucking rom-com. Stan literally did not know how to continue. What the fuck was he supposed to say to his fucking childhood crush?

He took a deep breath. “Is this a fucking prank?”

“Um, no? I just wanted to talk to you. Why would it be a prank?” Bill sounded genuinely confused and Stan almost felt sorry for him, before remembering that Bill had barely acknowledged him in a year.

“Because we haven't spoken in like a year and you're like, resident jock, hot boy. Captain of the football team and all that shit.”

“Did you just call me hot?”

Stan could practically hear his smirk over the phone, “oh of-fucking-course that's what you noticed.”

“How could I not Stanny? But for real,i just wanna catch up. I guess you could say I had some kind of an awakening in the form of Mike Hanlon.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah I mean, not to pile it all onto you but I’ve been kind of a dick for the past year and I forgot how much I missed you guys and also I think i’m bisexual.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you wanna come over?” Stan wasn’t really sure what he would do if Bill said yes, but it seemed like the empathetic thing to do. He was also really, really confused. Straight boy Bill was bisexual? Shit. That was kind of insane.

“If that's ok with you?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

When Bill arrived Stan nearly broke down, he’d clearly been crying and it really broke his heart. He stepped away from the door and pulled Bill inside. He grabbed a box of tissues and a chocolate box from the kitchen before plopping down on the sofa next to Bill.

“So, what's going on?”

Bill was sniffling again, “A lot.”

“Take your time, you don’t have to tell me everything.”

“I just- its just that I’ve been a bit unsure of myself for a while but then Mike arrived at school and i was being a dick with the other guys and he cornered me in the changing rooms to rip into me about it and it was weird because i found it kind of attractive so I kissed him and then i broke up with my girlfriend cause i just didn’t fucking like her anymore and then i didn’t speak to him again and i saw that he had sat with you and it reminded me of how much i missed you. Then i kind of started to get distant with the guys and they were kind of dicks about it and all of this has happened in a week and its fucking insane. Just to pile all on top of that I think I've been in love with you for years.”

“Holy shit.”

And Stan bolted.

How the fuck was he meant to process any of that. 

Hindsight was a great thing, and it was screaming in his face that he should have spoken to Bill and not left him sobbing on his living room sofa after confessing his love. But hey, at least now he knew Bill liked him back.

He didn’t stop running until he reached Richie's house. Normally Richie was an ass but he was still Stan's best friend, and he could give some good advice to an angsty guy who seems to have found himself stuck in a love triangle. Literally.

“Fuck Richie. I don’t know what to do.”

“Is he still at yours?”

“I dunno, maybe.”

“Fuck go back then. Go console him and ill send Mike over.”

“Bu-”

“Nope, off you go.” Richie shooed him out the door and Stan started on his way home. By the time he got there Mike was already and the doorstep and it appeared Bill was still inside.

He greeted Mike and rushed inside. “Fuck Bill I’m so sorry-”

“No, it's ok. Seriously, I shouldn’t have dumped all of that on you with no warning, it was kind of shitty of me. I just didn’t know where else to go.

“Hey, it's ok, It was equally as shitty of me to just bolt like that.” They stared at each other for about a minute before Stan leaned forward and, for once in his life, made the first move. Kissing Bill was like fireworks, and this time Stan didn’t even care about the cliche.

He was over the moon. Bill leant into him and slid his arm around Stan's waist, he parted his lips slightly and deepened the kiss. It was incredible

“Uh hey? Is there a reason for me being here?”

The two flew apart and looked up at Mike. “Uh sorry?” He didn’t really know what to say, like sorry we forgot you were here? I’m kind of in love with you and Bill?

“Yeah um sorry.”

“Well. Uh I should probably just cut to the chase and say that I kind of have a crush on you?” Stan was completely in the dark here, he didn’t even know what was going on with Bill, let alone Mike.

“That was pretty bold. I literally just watched you make out with Bill but ok.”

“Yeah um, its confusing as fuck? I’ve liked Bill since like the third grade but i'm also kind of in love with you?”

“Oh.”

“If it helps i'm like really gay for both of you?”

“No offence Bill but we kind of figured. I guess we could work this out, I mean, polyamory's worked before so why not with us?”

“Seriously Mike?”

“Seriously.”

Stan really liked birds, and he also really liked both of his boyfriends. Of course his friends absolutely tore him apart over the height difference (“not that you can fucking talk Richard theres fucking foot between you and your boyriend”) but it was well worth it. The losers club was together and Stan had finally sorted his shit out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope this was ok, remember to stay safe and wear a mask. love yall<3


End file.
